


Unnaturally

by orphan_account



Category: Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Ruining Your Childhood, Rule 34, Sibling Incest, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be easier if his feelings were onesided. So much easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnaturally

These urges were not natural.

If they had just been two boys it might be different; homosexuality wasn't the norm, but at least that was mildly tolerated these days (more than it would have been two decades ago). But they were _brothers_ , flesh and blood siblings, for siblings to feel this way for each other was wrong by default.

Even knowing this didn't stem those urges, though. A single touch of their hands, a sideways glance, one saying the other's name...such normal gestures, yet the feelings were so intense, Alan could swear their sisters knew what was going on, that random strangers on the street knew what was going on.

It would be easier if his feelings were unrequited, Alan had decided. A boy with unnatural feelings towards his brother could simply find himself a nice girlfriend to help him get over it. But no, of course it couldn't be that simple. No, Tom felt the same way and Alan knew it. So now he was faced with a choice.

One: Pretend he didn't notice. Chalk it up to a random oddity of Tom's and act like everything was normal. That was the right thing to do, but what if Tom felt rejected? Thirteen was a very tender and difficult age, after all.

Two: Acknowledge it, but pretend he didn't feel the same way. That way they could both find a nice girl and move on. _Was_ it easy to move on from something like this? Even the best books on human sexuality didn't cover incest.

Three: Act on it. The most favorable choice, but also the worst. Obviously.

So yes, One was obviously the best way to go. It was the same way you dealt with bullies, ignore it and it'll go away.

Right?

Not quite.

One day during a case, Anne and Suzie volunteered to go off and check the empty guard post, blunt objects and pepper spray in hand. Leaving Alan alone with the object of his unnatural desires. In a tiny, dusty room on the middle floor of the decrepit old mansion.

"So..."

"Er...yes, I believe our usual entourage has been halved. We appear to be alone."

God, did Tom realize what that did to him?

"Right! So...I guess we should look for clues around here, then."

"Indubitably." Tom's hand reached for Alan's, their fingers touched-

-and suddenly Tom's lips were clumsily seeking out his, and Plan One crumbled into dust. He snaked an arm around Tom's waist, pressing a hand into his hair, and they tumbled to the dusty floor, Alan on top of his brother. The kiss eventually broke and they just _stared_ at each other, smouldering gazes and flushed cheeks and a sense of _shame_ stifled by _desire._

"Alan," Tom gasped. "I-"

"I know." Alan nodded. "I know...but Tom, we're _brothers,_ you know it isn't right."

"I'm aware of that." Tom nudged his glasses back up onto his nose. "I'm not homosexual, Alan. I've always found the female gender attractive. But I can't deny what I feel for you, and quite frankly I don't want to."

"I know what you mean," Alan sighed. "Men don't turn me on, but somehow my own _brother_ manages to turn my knees to jelly. You're just so..."

"And you're incredibly..."

It wasn't _love_ in the romantic sense. It wasn't even lust. It was something even Tom in all his knowledge couldn't explain, and it didn't matter. Need, want, curiousity, maybe a strange blend of the three.

Alan smiled, toying with a lock of his brother's hair.

"No one has to know," he mumrured. Tom looked up at him with a cheshire cat-like grin.

"Precisely."

Anne and Suzie wouldn't be back for a while. The old room was isolated from everyone and everything.

"In that case, I think I owe you something," Alan said, and kissed him.


End file.
